


A Thousand Years

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Cancer, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Happiness never lasts





	A Thousand Years

Wiping tears from your cheeks, you held back a sob as you approached the casket that held the body of your husband. He’d look entirely too peaceful, his dark locks contrasting harshly against the white satin clouded padding that lain underneath his body.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

“Hi.” A deep voice sounded from behind you and you spun around, nearly dropping the dish soap that you had been stocking on the shelf in front of you. The man smiled and swiftly caught the bottle before it had hit the ground and handed it over to you. “My apologies for startling you.”

“It’s no problem.” you chuckled, placing the bottle on the shelf with the others. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Actually, yes.” He smiled, his green eyes glistening. “I’ve come to offer a drink or two with you at the pub I work at down the block.”

“Really?” you scrunched your brows.

“I’m friend’s with Charlie Bradbury,” he chuckled, pointing down the aisle where your coworker and best friend had been stocking bleach on a shelf. “She’s been trying to convince me to get out there more often and she had sent me a few of your pictures.”

“I’m going to kill her.” you snorted. However, you took in his form; he was devilishly handsome and you were positive he knew all about his attractive features. “I’m Y/N.”

“My offer still stands, you know.” he smirked playfully.

“I’ll be there after nine.”

“Looking forward to it.” He smiled before walking around you to chat with Charlie.

_I knew that I’d found a home for my heart_

_Beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

“I like you, Dean Winchester.”  you revealed drunkenly as he sat next to you on the bar stool. “I’ll be sure to thank Charlie in the morning if you give me a god time tonight.”

“Oh?” He grinned. “What makes you assume that I wanna take you home?”

You found his playfulness attractive. Hell, there wasn’t a damn thing about the man that wasn’t attractive. It was as though he were carved by the gods themselves. Green eyes bore into your own and you found that you wanted to stare at him for the rest of your life. He made you laugh and giggle with ease. You felt comfortable with him, despite knowing him for less than a day. He didn’t seem like a jerk and if Charlie had recommended your face to him, well, you weren’t going to turn him down at all.

“I’ll take you home then.” you shrugged as you sipped at the beer bottle in front of you. “Beware, though, I have skeletons in my closet.”

“Alive or dead?”

“Both,” you chuckled before you finished the bottle and raised an inviting brow.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

You found out soon enough that Dean was a total sap. He enjoyed daytime TV and always hushed you whenever his favorite soap operas appeared on the screen. He wasn’t your typical man. He didn’t watch sports and he loved cooking all types of food. Occasionally, you’d find more recipes for him to try out and you’d spend hours in the kitchen with him.

He made breakfast the best, though. He always woke up long before you had in the morning and whenever you would awake, you would find him bustling about in the kitchen with plates upon plates of any breakfast food you could imagine. He spoiled you that way and you loved it.

He took good care of you. He never raised his voice at you. He never hurt you. He never allowed you to think that you weren’t amazing. He bought you ice cream every Saturday and the two of you would spend the entire evening watching horror movies. You often drive to the shopping mall downtown just to sit in the food court and gossip.

He was your best friend in the world. You told him everything about your past relationships, your childhood, your school career. He’d met your parents and they loved him as well. He met your siblings and your nieces and nephews. Everyone adored him and wanted the pair of you to get married to each other.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

The wedding was the most amazing event of your lifetime. Charlie was your maid of honor and Sam had been Dean’s best man. He looked enticing in his tuxedo and you felt like a princess as he guided you around the room during your first dance. You felt like you could die happy. You felt as though you were meant for each other.

_For a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

Two years after you had married Dean, he asked you to try for a baby. Numerous attempts had been made without any answers. You had gone to the hospital and found out that you weren’t able to carry children. It broke your heart. But Dean remained positive. He did everything possible to make you happy and beautiful. He told you that you didn’t need children, that you were enough for him.

You agreed with him.

You advanced in your career, changing from retail to pharmacy technician, to a medical assistant It wasn’t an amazing career, but it was enough for you and Dean. He begun to work as a fire fighter. You feared everyday that he wouldn’t come home. But every night, he proved your fears wrong, entering your house with a small bouquet of your favorite flowers accompanied by a kiss to your lips.

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What’s standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

One day, he’d taken too long in the bathroom. You thought nothing of it as you continued dressing for work. He’d come back into the bathroom, forlorn expression on his face until he noticed you staring at him and his expression would drastically change into a bright smile.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

The news of his cancer came as a shock to you. He never mentioned the pain that he was in. He never said to you that he was hurting. He fought his own battle silently, away from you, for  months. Until one day, he collapsed on the floor of your bedroom.

You’d taken him to the hospital you worked at and waited impatiently as the doctors and nurses ran the tests on his body. Ellen, a fellow doctor had come over to you as you waited in the waiting room. You finger nails had been ripped off and your hair looked stressed.

“He didn’t speak of this to you?” He voice gentle.

You silently shook your head.

“He must love you a lot to keep his pain inside for so long.”

“How long has he suffered, Ellen?” you whispered, afraid that had you spoke any louder, your voice would break.

“Nine months.”

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

_Ohh_

The funeral planning had been the worst time of your life. You couldn’t bare to face it; you couldn’t bare to inform his family about his condition. It frightened you. It broke you. He had been the love of your life. Charlie had been horrified by the news. Sam had broken down with you as you informed him of his brother’s passing.

Everyone you had known and had known him had come to the funeral; you never expected all the support and love from the people in Dean’s life. It brought you immense comfort. It made you feel loved that so many of Dean’s friends had considered you apart of their family. It had brought you some semblance of relief that so many of his friends had offered to pay for the funeral.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

“Dean loved you, that’s enough reason for me.”

“You’re my sister-in-law, I have to.”

“You made us very proud, Y/N.”

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
